D'you Want to Move a Bit Closer?
by Phoenix72389
Summary: Part 5 is Up! This is the End! : Five Fluffy selections all based on 2 lines from a trailer. RHr, of course!
1. Most Likely

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish it was, not a drop of anything HP related is mine.

A/n: So, how many of you saw the HP on ABC special? Well, I did, and loved it so much, I've decided to branch off a bit here!

What I am going to be writing IS NOT IN THE BOOKS. I am first to notice and admit that. But as I've got just a few weeks left until the movie, I've go to occupy myself somehow.

So, what I've done is come up with several scenarios that, if I were making the movie (or, more appropriately, wrote the books), I would make happen. You'll notice that two lines will appear in each scenario...and once everyone sees the movie, you'll see why. ; )

And oh yeah, this has book and movie spoilers for PoA!

So, again, these are just for fun. Or more like, a way to occupy everyone before the movie! So, have a fun read...and review please!

Scenario One - Nothing Special

"So that's it then?" Hermione asked, as they came to a halt outside a leaning fence. They were in Hogsmeade for the first time, and both her and Ron had been looking around for hours. The air was cold, causing them to shove their gloved hands into deep pockets. And the snow around them was powdery white.

"Yup," Ron said, "that's the Shrieking Shack."

They both gazed up at it for awhile. The old building in the distance had an eery feel to it.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Ron asked as he stepped closer to the fence and placed his hands on the fire. "About all the cries at night?"

"Oh, Ron, don't be stupid. Of course they're not true." Hermione said.

Ron just smiled at her then turned back to look at the house. Hermione sighed. It was sort of nice up here, just her and Ron. Of course she wouldn't tell Harry about how great it was. He might still be upset about not being able to come.

"I wonder what it's like over there," Ron said quietly. "Bet it's real creepy."

Hermione looked over at him. "D'you want to move a bit closer?" She asked.

"I- I'm fine here," Ron said, a bit of nervousness in his voice that made Hermione smile.

"Well, then should we just get back to the village? We should be leaving soon."

"Yeah, alright," Ron said.

And together they walked down the hill and back into Hogsmeade.

A/n: Very short, I know. And sadly, I bet this is what happens in the movie. But if it were my way, it would be a little more like my next one....

Please Review! I reckon I'll post another chapter every few days, but if you people review, I may do it faster.....


	2. A Hand Moment

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.

A/n: I thought that based on my first chapter I prolly wouldn't have gotten many reviews, but instead, I want to thank beckie13, Trym, starstrucked, coyote-zoe, and Ever in the Shadows for telling me to keep going. I was about to take that chapter down, but now I won't, and I promise things will pick up a bit now.

Oh, I'm sorry if the first chapter was a bit hard to read. I've got a new word program and am just starting to learn it. Hope it works better this time.

Scenario Two - Don't Be Scared

"So, that's the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked as her and Ron came up the top of the snow covered hill.

"Yeah," Ron said walking right up to the old, leaning fence. "Cool, huh?"

"Hmm...not the word I had in mind," Hermione said as she looked at the old, run-down building.

"I've heard, that at night, you can still hear the cries of the ghosts who live there," Ron whispered in a serious voice.

Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh. "Oh, please, Ron,"

"What?"

"You honestly think those stupid stories are true?"

He turned to her and shrugged. "I dunno, they could be."

She rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "Sounds like a load of rubbish to me."

"Rubbish?" Ron cried in mock outrage. "Don't say that Hermione, or they'll come get you."

"Honestly, Ron. Do you really think that I'm afraid of some stories about sprits?"

"You should be."

She laughed again. "Right. I bet _you're_ scared though."

"I am not!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really." He said stubbornly, looking back up at the house. They were silent for a moment, both looking up at the House.

"D'you want to move a bit closer?" Hermione asked, a sly smile moving across her lips.

"I-I'm fine, here," Ron said..a bit too quickly.

Hermione giggled. "Don't be so scared."

"I'm not!" He declared. " I just...don't feel like going over there that's all."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Then, surprising both herself and Ron, she grabbed his hand.

"It's okay if you are," she whispered. "I won't tell anyone."

Ron looked from their entwined fingers, then up to her face. Neither of them were blinking, while white puff escaped from their mouths as they breathed.

"I'm not," he said quietly. "Not anymore." Then he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Want to go back?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. So, they turned and walked all the way back to the village. And it wasn't until they reached the bottom of the hill that they allowed their hands to part.

A/n: Hmm, things seem to be heating up! ::laughs:: Wonder what else is in store for them?

Review and get a candy! Okay, not really, but review!


	3. Getting Warmer

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, not mine, yadda, yadda

A/n: Hooray for more reviewers! Thanks to tiggieotoo, eMeRaLd'S gUrL, LadyBugO7 ( I think I know you!), TheSweetesThing, Sana, and Mandie (and I KNOW I know you! Lol).

I'm glad everyone likes this little idea of mine, and I hope you REALLY like what's gonna happen now!

Scenario Three - Bundle Up

"Hurry up, Hermione," Ron called down the hill. "You're almost there!"

"Shut-up-Ronald-you -prat," Hermione panted as she made her last steps up the incline.

But Ron just laughed. He had been having fun in Hogsmeade so far. It was just him and Hermione. It was weird. They had never really spent much time alone, and it was nice. Very nice, if truth be told.

"So," Hermione said, straightening up. "Okay, there's the Shack, we saw it. Now let's go."

"Aw, c'mon Hermione. It's got interesting history."

"It's got interesting rumors, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah, but c'mon, just look at it." Ron walked all the way over to the fence to see the Shrieking Shack better. The white snow around the dark, black building was an amazing contrast.

Hermione came up on his left to look at the Shack as well. For a few seconds they were silent, as they both just looked at the house.

"Wonder if there's a way inside," Ron said eagerly.

"Don't even think about it," Hermione said dancing on the spot and rubbing her gloved hands together. "Probably freezing in there."

Ron looked over at her movements with a curious look. "You need a bathroom or something?"

"No!" she snapped. "I'm just cold."

"Cold?"

"Yes, Ron, it is snow weather after all," Hermione said in a tone one would use for talking to a five year old.

"I know that," Ron said indignantly, "I was just wondering why."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry. I just get cranky when I'm cold."

"Anything I can do?" Ron asked before he could stop himself. Hermione looked up in surprise.

"Well...no, forget it."

"What?"

"Well, we could move closer together," she said in a rush, cheeks turning pink.

"Closer...together." Ron said slowly.

"Yeah," Hermione mumbled. "Body heat is the best way to keep warm."

They feel into an awkward silence. Each of them was regretting the last things they said. After a few more agonizingly silent seconds, Hermione spoke again.

"D'you want to move a bit closer?" she asked tentatively.

"I-I'm fine here," Ron said quickly, voice hoarse and eyes now locked back onto the Shack.

There was another silence.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said suddenly. And to both of their amazement, she took a small step towards him.

Ron began to panic. What was this, what was going on? How should he handle this? Should he just run?

"Well," he said, taking a daring inch towards her direction now, "I'm a bit cold now too."

"Really?" she whispered, taking two more steps and turning towards him.

"Yeah," Ron breathed, closing the tiny gap between them and looking down and her.

She met his eyes and smiled. He smiled slowly back and opened his arms up to her. Carefully, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist and leaned her head against his chest. Being much taller than she was, Ron was able to not only rest his chin on the top of her head, but he practically hid her completely in his jacket.

How long they stayed like that, neither of them knew. They were too wrapped up in themselves...literally. But it wasn't until much later that they pulled apart and together walked back down into Hogsmeade. Snow had begun to fall around them again, as they began talking about how they would approach Harry tonight.

But at least they weren't cold anymore.

A/n: So, we've had nothing, a hand moment, and now a hug. Anyone want to guess on WHAT ELSE I've got in store for these two? Lol. You review and I'll update, promise!


	4. Nearly There

Disclaimer: You know it by heart. Repeat after me: Everything is J.K.R's

A/n: Oh wow! I really wasn't expecting so many people to review! I was going to wait another day or so to update, but I feel so loved that I'm going to do the next bit right now.

Thanks to Ringirl, squidward, Emily, BrownPryde, WhereLoveMeetsHate, HPInitialDfreak971, and B.J., plus a double thanks to tiggieotoo and eMeRaLd'S gUrL for reviewing for a second time!

And for those who guessed what was next...you were right...and wrong....read to see....

Scenario Four - Kiss and Make Up

"Who's idea was it to come up here again?" Ron moaned as he and Hermione reached the top of the hill.

"I believe it was yours, Ron," Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know we'd have to climb a million miles to get here." Ron mumbled as they approached the old fence that separated them from the Shrieking Shack in the distance. They stared up at it for a moment, gazing at the black and crumbling building.

"It is rather interesting though," Hermione said thoughtfully

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Be brilliant if we could see what was inside too."

"Mmm," Hermione muttered vaguely.

"Maybe..." Ron said, kneeling down and measuring the width of the wire fence, "maybe we could slip in really fast, and-"

"Honestly, Ron, are you that daft?" Hermione said in an exasperated voice. "We'd get in loads of trouble."

Ron looked up at her with a look of disbelief. "And who would catch us, Hermione? The ghosts?"

"There are no ghosts either, Ron."

"How d'you know?"

"They're just a bunch of stories."

"You don't know that," Ron said standing up again.

"Well, you don't know that there are," Hermione shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Just because you haven't read it in a book-"

"Oh, don't even start Ron-"

"-you automatically assume they're not real."

"Don't get all huffy with me-"

"_I'm_ huffy?!"

"- just because I think you've had another stupid idea."

"Another stupid idea? Well, sorry, Ms. Know-it -all. I apologize for being such an arse in your presence."

"Don't swear, Ron,"

"What, I can't even talk now? Is that it?"

"Oh, just stop it!" Hermione shouted, throwing up her hands. Ron stopped in surprise, mouth open but his arguments halted.

"Please," Hermione said weakly. "Can we...let's...let's just stop, alright? Let's just stop fighting."

She fell quiet and turned back to the Shack, wiping quickly at her eyes. Ron however, couldn't take his eyes off her. In all their fights, neither of them had suggested stopping. They just went on until one would agree with the other. It was strange that here, in the snow, in Hogsmeade, that Hermione would speak up. Now feeling bad, Ron wanted to do something to make her feel better. But before he could, she spoke up.

"D'you want to move a bit closer?" she asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm fine here," Ron said, the thrill of the Shack diminishing as he calculated his next move.

"You sure?" She asked. "I'll go with you. I mean, if you really want to go in there."

"No. No I'm fine." Ron said, moving over to her. She looked up at him curiously, wondering why he was suddenly next to her...and why her heart had begun to beat so fast.

And just as quickly as she wondered, Ron gave her the answer, as he quickly and swiftly gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for asking though," Ron said, a slow and nervous grin spreading across his lips. Lips that left a lovely warm spot on Hermione's now blushing cheek. She smiled back up at him.

"C'mon," he said quietly, "I reckon it's time to be heading back."

Hermione nodded deftly, resisting the urge to touch the spot on her face.

And as they walked back down to the village in silence, Hermione began to wonder again. She wondered what had made Ron do that? She wondered why she suddenly felt like she could fly. And she wondered if she would ever be able to return that favor.

A/n: Which she apparently does...if you caught the pre-Quiddtich kiss in Book 5. ::winks:: Nice little tie in, don't you think? ; )

There's just one part left...and how much fluffier can I make this?? Find out next time!

And don't forget that little review button!


	5. Finally

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I were Jo Rowling, I'd be writing Book 6!

A/n: You know what I love? Awesome Reviewers! Seriously, not to get all mushy, but really, I felt so loved by you guys! And I'm soooo glad you liked this idea! Hopefully you'll stick around for some of my other stories (they're on the way!.....).

So, many thanks to PaulaS, Tanya J Potter, HiSpAnIc PaNiC, Bella, SnappleModel, tephys, OneDayFamous, Crazayladay- and especially to the mulitple reviwers- BrownPryde, TheSweetestThing, squidward, HPInitialDfreak971, tiggieotoo, and eMeRaLd'S gUrL.

So, here's the final installment of my little bit of fun. And it will certainly be the one that strict R/Hr Shippers will approve of. ; )

Scenario Five - Blame it on the Snow

"Ron. Ron. RON!"

"What?" Ron shouted, being shaken from his trace. He had been staring at the Shrieking Shack, straining his ears to hear any actual shrieks.

"Please, we've been here forever," Hermione moaned, nose slightly pink from the biting cold. "Can we head back now?"

"We've only been here for, like, ten minutes," Ron protested.

Hermione sighed and crammed her freezing hands further into her jacket pockets.

"Honestly, it's just a house, Ron." She said stiffly. But just the same, she moved a bit closer to get another look. They stayed still for a moment, gazing at the run-down structure.

"You know, Hermione," Ron said suddenly, "I-I had fun today."

"Mmm, it is nice to be out here in the village, isn't it?" She muttered.

"Well...yeah...of course...but..um..." Ron's stuttering speech made Hermione look over at him. He was not looking at her or the Shack anymore. Instead he was facing the sky with a determined look on his face. And Hermione would bet ten galleons that if he didn't have a hat on, his ears would be turning red.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Well, you know, just you and me...here...together...I...it was...it was nice that's all," Ron finished to the grey clouds overhead.

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't speak, she didn't blink, she was barely breathing. There was something in the tone of Ron's voice, the way his voice sounded unsure and confident at the same time, the words he was using. It was making her nervous. But a good kind of nervous.

"It- it was nice...wasn't it?" she said quietly, watching for Ron's reaction. He looked over at her finally and she smiled at him. And instantly his face relaxed into a grin.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Really nice."

They stood smiling at each other like fools for another few seconds, until Hermione broke the mood.

"So...this Shack that you find so interesting," she said, glancing at it and back to him. "D'you want to move a bit closer?"

"I-I'm fine here," Ron said quickly. He didn't want to move closer...not closer to some ruddy old Shack anyway...

Hermione grinned at him. 'Scared, are you?" She teased.

"I? Scared of a shack?" Ron said in mock indignance, raising himself up. "I think not."

Now Hermione broke into a giggle. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not," Ron said in his regular voice and with a smile. "You're the one who wanted to leave because you were scared that the ghosts would come get you."

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Oooooooh!!" Ron said, wiggling his fingers in the air. "Ooooh, watch out Hermione. I'm a ghost and I'm going to get yoooooouuu!!!!"

"Shut up!" Hermione laughed, dodging Ron as he took a step towards her.

"Ooooooooh!"

"Ron, stop!" She shrieked. But Ron leapt at her, and grabbed her up into his arms and began to tickle her.

"Gotcha!" he cried triumphantly as she wriggled around in his grasp.

"Ron-no-Ron-stop-please-Ron!" Hermione gasped in between mad laughter. Ron had no idea she was this ticklish. He felt quite proud to have discovered this about Hermione. Then, Hermione gave a hard wretch out of his grasp and began to run down the snowy hill.

"I don't think so," Ron cried happily tearing after her.

It was picture perfect, the pair of them running down the hill. Hermione half screaming, half laughing, trying to escape from Ron. With a final burst of speed, Ron reached out and caught Hermione by her wrist. She skidded to a halt, but Ron, having too much momentum, kept going and lost his balance...pulling Hermione down after him.

So now they were tumbling down the other half of the hill, the cold snow burrowing into their clothes, limbs flailing, and their laughter increased. When they finally reached the bottom with a 'thud' they stayed down on the ground, tears of laughter leaking down onto their faces, which were flushed from the cold and energy.

Finally, Ron was able to pull himself up. He walked over to Hermione and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and she hoisted her up. They looked at each other, grinning widely and still giggling. But a second later, they were able to assess their situation.

Here they were, together, after having such a thrill, mere inches apart, and hands still holding. Snow and even started to fall again. It was amazing. It was amazing that they could act this way around each other, so different from at school. It was something that both scared them and filled them with a great happiness.

Hermione opened her mouth, without really knowing what she would say, but then a snowflake landed on her cheek. Immediately, Ron reached out his gloved hand and brushed it softly away. It was a move that shocked both of them, especially when Ron daringly kept his hand on her face.

And it was really, all they needed to continue.

Even though they were just thirteen, and even though they would never tell another soul about it, and even though they would deny it for years to come, Hermione and Ron let themselves get lost in one another.

And as their lips met in their first kiss, it made one wonder, how a day in the snow could end up leaving two people so warm inside.

A/n: Ta-da!!! Fluffsville USA! Lol. Well, there you have it, folks. Amazing how a ten second ABC clip could spawn into all this fluff. I hoped you liked it (I LOVED writing it) and thanks again to all my reviewers!


End file.
